The Call of the Winds
by hester gray
Summary: The childhood story of Leslie West. Her tragedy, and her life, starting at the age of 12. She loves her family so much, but will they always be there? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Spring is Come

Disclaimer: I am not LM Montgomery, these are her characters, and she really made the outline of the story, I am just filling in details. I do not have ownership of the characters or setting, etc. etc.

Dedication: an anonymous person I know, who has gone through horribly similar circumstances as Leslie West, except for the last and perhaps worst thing of all that Leslie had to go through. God bless.

The Call of the Winds

"_Ho, when the wind of winter blows_

_Over the uplands and moonlit spaces,_

_Come ye out to the waste of snows,_

_To the glimmering fields and the silent places._

_I whistle gaily o starry nights_

_Through the arch of the elfin northern lights,_

_But in long white valleys I pause to hark_

_Where the ring of the home-lights gems the dark._

_Come, ye earth children, whose hearts are sad,_

_I will make you valiant and strong and glad!"_

_-LM Montgomery, The Call of the Winds_

Chapter One: Spring is Come

The evening light swung out over Four Winds Harbour. A breeze ruffled through the trees and gardens, a breeze with a fresh scent of the sea, waking after a winter asleep. Just outside of Glen St. Mary, upon a little farm, a light flickered in one room at the top of the old farmhouse. Through the thin white curtains, a young girl was visible, sitting up in bed.

Leslie West got silently out of bed, her faded nightgown, though several inches too short, billowed around her thin body. She approached the window and unlocked it, letting the fresh spring breeze in, as it playfully tossed her wheat-gold hair. Leslie smiled prettily and gave a short laugh. She dragged a chair over to the window and sat, staring dreamily out to her beloved home. The little barn, empty for now, stood to the left of the house. In the front yard, the empty flower beds were starting to look green, as was the grass, with each piece having a few drops of dew upon their new faces. After a while, her eyelids flickered once, twice, and fell, as she started to dream of "darling things".

Out in the hallway, a little head peeped around the door into the bright room. Kenneth, Leslie's only brother, came in and shut the door. He went and blew out the dripping candle at her bedside and, pulling a blanket from the bed, sat down on her lap and put his arms around her neck, covering them both with the blanket. His head snuggled into her shoulder, and he could smell her sweet hair as his breathing slowed to rest.

The wind continued to play her soft sweet lullaby through the night, ever so gently and ever so kindly. The children slept while spring awoken. They were friends with the seasons, but especially with spring, and they knew to answer its call.

_This was a short chappie, but let me know what you think! I have always been so entranced by Leslie, and decided that this way; we could get to know her better yet. Does anyone have any suggestions as to how old Miss Cornelia should be? Leslie is 12, Kenneth, 8._

_hester_


	2. Chapter 2: School

Chapter Two: School

"Leslie! Kenneth! Hurry down here please!" Ellen West called up to them. She turned and bustled back out to the kitchen, and started to stir a small pot on the stove, and glancing at the thin stocked pantry, making a note to have someone pick up a few groceries.

Kenneth came down, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He had dressed in a hurry, and as a result, only half his shirt was tucked, and his hair stuck up. Ellen sighed, went over and fussed over him.

Leslie had followed her brother down, and stood there, tall her age of twelve. Her faded green cotton dress was far too big on her- it had been her mother's. Kenneth, too, was tall and thin for a lad of eight. He looked over his mother's shoulder, saying, "Porridge?"

"Well, er, yes dear. It has chunks of fresh apple in it though, isn't that nice? Isn't it, Kennie?" She said fondly. He nodded, and started to spoon some out into a bowl, and Leslie followed suit. They took it to a small table next to the window and proceeded to eat.

"You'd better hurry and do your chores, else you'll be late for school!" Ellen exclaimed, glancing at the battered old grandfather clock that both Leslie and Kenneth loved. They finished and went outside, putting on tall barn boots, and went to the field behind the barn.

A lone Jersey cow stood there, munching on the new grass and staring at them with big brown eyes. They walked up to her, fastened a rope 'round her neck and led her into the next patch of pasture. Leslie let her go and shut the gate as the cow again, quite unworried, and began to eat once again.

"Look!" Leslie said, "Look at that bird, Ken!" Kenneth looked up, and sure enough, a little robin flew to the top of the barn, tweeting and chirping. It stood there in a proud little pose, so funny looking that the two laughed, and moved on toward the chickens.

"Leslie, we forgot the corn in the barn!" Kenneth said.

"Don't move, I'll get it." Leslie ran up the hill to the barn, and in one quick movement, pulled the door aside. In a dusty corner, there was a large bin filled with a corn mixture, which she scooped into a pail and brought out to Kenneth.

"Quickly," she said, "let's do it together," as if it were some wondrous treat. They threw the corn to the chickens, and watched them strut around, jolting their necks this way and that. They both had forgotten that they were supposed to be hurrying, until Ellen came onto the porch and said,

"Come get your lunches!"

Leslie gave Kenneth a guilty look as they ran to the door and took their lunches. They both thanked their mother, dashed inside for their battered slates and books, and started to walk, until...

"Leslie! Kenneth!" said their mother in her singsong voice. "You both forgot your shoes!" Kenneth looked down at his muddy boots. He sighed and they ran back to the door and pulled on their shoes.

When, finally, they were out of their mother's clutches, both Leslie and Kenneth breathed a sigh of relief. Now, they just had to get to school on time.

Once at school (which, thankfully, they made just as the bell rang through the little building), Kenneth went to sit towards the front, and Leslie the back, of the rows of desks. Leslie sat next to her only chum, Pauline. Pauline gave her a roguish wink, and both turned smilingly to hear what the teacher was saying about the French Revolution.

After reading history, doing sums, listening to scientific achievements, and writing compositions, it was time to go home. Leslie and Kenneth took their empty lunch pail, said goodbye to Teacher, and left with Pauline.

"Hey-Leslie, have you heard anything about the new preacher who moved into the manse? I saw his wife the other day, and my mother and I both agreed that she wears much too sophisticated clothing for the wife of a Reverend. I have even heard it said that she wears a three-foot high peacock hat to church every Sunday. Ain't that scandalous?" Pauline said in a quick, low breath.

"Polly, I don't even care what her hat looks like as long as she's nice. She's likely be our Sunday-school teacher, you know." Polly looked at Leslie and sighed.

"Oh-you're so _good_. Well, what do you think, Ken?"

The boy shrugged. "Well, I don't care much for peacock hats, just not my style, I suppose," he said, in a dignified and pompous voice that had them all laughing within a moment.

Soon, they were at the West farm, so Leslie asked, "Polly, see you tomorrow?" Polly assured her that she didn't mean to be missing school or anything, so of course. "See ya tomorrow, farm kids!"

Leslie and Ken watched her walk away, Leslie saying to Kenneth, "I think I'll start tutoring her tomorrow. She, um, kind of worried me today in class, especially in History."

Kenneth snorted. "She worried me, and I am at the wise old age of eight," he said.

Leslie replied, "And, if I ever want to get past Queens, I'll need the money. It's a bit awkward, but her parents like the idea, although I know she doesn't. Oh well, let's go, quick, before mother comes out." Kenneth nodded, and they dropped their pail, and peeled off shoes, and, in Leslie's case, stockings, and ran to a huge old red maple, next to the barn. It was Leslie's favorite color (Kenneth's was green).

Both of them nimbly climbed the tree, sitting on the lowest branch. Leslie pulled two delicious looking apples from her pocket, and Ken showed her the two peppermint sticks he had been saving since Christmas. Every year, when Spring came, they slept with the window blowing in soft, sweet secrets and dreams, to welcome the sweetest season, and they would have a picnic in the maple. They solemnly handed each other a peppermint stick or apple, and munched silently. Leslie leaned against the tree, breathing in the strong smell of the bark.

"Leslie! Kenneth!" Ellen had emerged onto the porch. "Where are you two?"

Ken sighed, the spell was broken, and it would be a long time until the two could do it again, far longer that either thought it could be. Ellen had rolled her eyes and gone inside. At least she hadn't found them, for she really wouldn't have approved, especially with Leslie in the tree, skirt blowing in the wind. It couldn't possibly be proper.

They both climbed down and went to the door. Just before going in, Leslie whispered, so even Ken couldn't hear her when she quoth,

"Ours shall be the moonrise stealing

Through the birches ivory-white

Ours shall be the mystic healing

Of the velvet-footed night.

Ours shall be the gypsy winding

Of the path with violets blue,

Ours at last the wizard finding-"

"Leslie!" Ellen said impatiently, as she slipped inside, murmuring,

"Of the land where dreams come true."

_Tell me what you think of this! The poem at the end is called Spring Song, written by LMM. It really reminds me of Leslie, like the one I included at the beginning. Sorry for the delay in getting the chapter out, I'm trying! I have tried to start to include a picture of the poverty they live in, as well as show the close relationship of Kenneth and Leslie. Please review!_

_Hester_


	3. Chapter 3: Spring Occurences

In the spring, Leslie and Kenneth fell into a routine. They would wake early, do their chores, go to school, do more chores, have supper, and finish schoolwork. There was little time for playing and dreaming, especially this spring. Leslie ran down to Polly's house to help her, almost every other day, with coursework that she ever was troubled with.

Though Polly's parents even gave her a little money, grateful for any help to their poor child, Leslie didn't enjoy helping Polly. She was glad to be of use to her friend, but it was extremely hard to arouse Polly's concentration, so likewise, often Leslie felt she ought to just pull the girl's mousy brown braids in exasperation. There was also something else, some hidden thing that only her father seemed to understand, that separated the two girls. Once Leslie started to teach Polly, it was like Polly was more reserved, and less chummy than she had been. Knowledge had never before been a barrier between them, but slowly, the barrier was building. Leslie tried to just act normal and be good-natured about the "tutoring", but it was no use. When final examinations were coming around, Leslie was relieved. There was only one week left until the summer break, and maybe then the girls could talk and figure things out.

One day, after a particularly good session with Polly, Leslie dropped her money into a tin with her name on it, and sat at the humble table. Her mother was ladling a thin, watery soup into the bowls Kenneth passed her and kept giving furtive glances across the board to her husband, Frank West.

Frank was a brilliant man with dreamy blue eyes (the same color and shape as Leslie's), and soft brown hair that fell on his pale forehead. He was tall and thin with clothes that were worn but clean. He loved his children exceedingly, making up for any lack of love on Rose's part.

He cleared his throat gently and looked at Rose, saying quietly, "Leslie easily has the talent to go to Queens, and even to Redmond. She has already proven so by these past few months. We have seen her hard at work here at home, and you cannot deny what her teacher told us. If she stays here any longer, she will merely be held back. There is nothing but waste for her here." Rose glared at him and glanced at Leslie.

"How will I do everything around here without her help? I am busy enough as it is, but no, you would see fit to rob me of my few luxuries!"

Frank looked sadly at Rose and said quietly, "I never thought that it could be said that providing an education to one is robbing another of luxuries."

"It is if we just let her... let her.... squander our few coins for no-good books and a heavier head."

"Rose, please, I want this for her, and Leslie, my girl, don't you want to go to Queens?"

Leslie had watched all, trying not to let the knot in her throat unravel into tears. She took a breath, and said, "Mother, I have always wanted to go to Queens. I have, I think, done alright here, but I do wish you could let me go. Maybe if I go into a store or help someone bring in their crops, I can earn a little more money this summer. I have a little from helping Polly, and I can still help you around the house and Papa in the fields."

Rose sighed audibly. "Fine, its plain to see that neither of you will rest until I agree. I will allow you to go, Leslie, but you best make me feel good about my choice."

Leslie's head swam.....it was happening so fast...she was going to Queens, she wouldn't be in the Glen School next year! "Oh, Mama, I'll make it up to you both somehow. _Thank_ you!"

Kenneth beamed at her and her father's joy was wonderful as he watched his ambicious daughter plan her future with shining blue eyes, the future he had not gotten. Rose went into the kitchen muttering darkly about something or other, but Leslie did not hear or see. Her mind was busy, envisioning her next two years with the golden happiness of ambition. She felt she was on her way to her wonderful dream at last. She was young and gifted- two years could do much for her.


	4. Chapter 4: Italics

A light, gentle wind swept through the Glen's trees, carrying the peal of a bell. Then, with many a cheer and shout, the children of the Glen left their schoolhouse, not to return until the fall. Leslie caught up Kenneth's hand and they laughed and talked, walking through the Glen to stop at a small store. Over their head, a bell announced their entrance.

"Hello, Miss Cornelia," Leslie said brightly, "It truly is a wonderful day, isn't it?"

"It is that, I suppose, but butter is up twelve cents a pound, which does dim things a bit. No doubt 'tis all due to the men," the aforesaid lady proclaimed, shaking her head dolefully. "Good day, Kenneth, Leslie." She gave a nod to the woman at the counter and left briskly.

"It's alright, Leslie, if anyone, you can always count on the 'old maids' to not be in our happy mood. At least that's what Father says about Miss Cornelia, but I don't know if I blame her. With school let out, she'll have rascally kids sneaking onto her lawn to snack on her apples that she prefers to save for pies."

Leslie laughed, feeling a little guilty all the same. "She is awful good to us though, and she isn't all that old, really. I guess she just seems like an old maid because she despises men. I am constantly amazed at how she is able to relate every downfall in society to the men, though."

Ken nodded, his eyes wide, and eyebrows shooting up to state his agreement. Both looked up, startled, when two laughing girls entered the store, arms linked companionably. Bella Walker, an older girl of about fifteen, was talking to Polly chummily. Suddenly, Leslie felt tired and sad- Polly should be laughing with her, not Bella Walker! Bella was one of the "popular" girls who batted eyelashes at every boy and was generally patronizing to all the younger girls. She had jet black hair that curled around her pink face, and green eyes speckled with brown. To compare her to our heroine, she did not have the figure, height, or natural grace that was so strikingly apparent in Leslie, as Bella walked and rushed rather than gliding and dancing. Polly laughed at something Bella said, and Bella giggled. Kenneth turned to the counter and asked quietly for the butter and milk they had come for as Bella went to Leslie and gushed to her, "Oh, Leslie honey, _aren't _you glad school is out!? I'm home from Queens, maybe we could visit sometime, and I've missed you cute younger girls _dread_fully!"

Leslie smiled politely and edged toward the door, with Ken behind her. "Perhaps, Bella. I will still be busy, even over the summer."

"Oh yes, don't you work or something, to get money for school? Gracious, _I_ never would, and Papa wouldn't listen to me if I dared to suggest it. Maybe if your father weren't a farmer, you could actually re_lax_ for once. My Mother," Bella said, her voice dropping to a whisper, "My Mother always said that she thought about marrying your father, because he could have been _something_, and he is rather handsome, but then he fell in love with Rose West, and married, well, unsuccessfully." Her wrists shook expensive bracelets under Leslie's nose. "Do you like these? I may wear them to a dance next week, but are they _too_ shabby? I cannot for the life of me de- why, Leslie is something wrong?"

Leslie stared at Bella, shaking her head slowly. "My father loves my mother and that is why they are married. I suppose he could have married richer people, but we all try to help and we aren't about to need charity from anyone. He has just as much opportunity as he always did, and_ I_ think he is wonderful. What a shameful thing to even suggest," Leslie coldly stated.

Bella flinched. How odd Leslie West could be! Her stare really was starting to make her uncomfortable, but with a gentle touch, Kenneth awoke Leslie, and they swept out.

Polly looked dumbfounded. She had stood, mouth agape, next to Bella as she talked with Leslie. With a blink and a little jump, she came back to life to hear Bella saying something as she moved about the store. "...positively frightful! I cannot believe how you two were so close until she started behaving, well, what was it? Frosty, conceited...don't worry, Polly dear, _I _would _never dream_ of treating you that way, I mean, the idea!" Polly merely nodded and joined Bella at a magazine rack, exclaiming over the latest hairstyle with an interest almost equal to Bella's.

* * *

Leslie walked alongside Kenneth, and she could feel her joy fading as she thought about what Bella had said. Ever understanding, Ken put his brown paw in hers and said with a frown, "Bella Walker is...is just...Bella, and you don't need to care about what she said, it wasn't true and so it doesn't matter."

Leslie sighed and said, "She insulted Mother and Father, but that isn't the only thing. I feel so hurt when I see Polly with Bella, and I don't understand, we've always been such good friends; I just don't know, Ken. Of all the people to turn to, Polly went to Bella Walker when I-"

Ken cut in, "You didn't do anything wrong, Les, you didn't! You were just trying to help Polly out like her parents wanted, and she realized that, well, you can have another life that she can't. She doesn't understand that there are other places in the world, other people who live so differently than we do, and she can't know why you would want to leave the Glen or continue on to Queens and Redmond. Polly is a good friend and a nice girl, but she doesn't have dreams like you. She never has, and never will, because she is different from Father and us, she's more like Mother. That's the difference. You did nothing wrong, Les, nothing."

Leslie smiled gratefully at Ken. "Little brother, you may not talk too much, but when you do, you know what you're saying, don't you? What would I do without you?"

Ken smiled cheekily and said, "Well then, I guess you would just have to cry on Miss Bella's shoulder then, and she would smother you in sympathetic italics." He jumped out of Leslie's reach and ran toward home, Leslie on his heels, laughing and pretending to be angry all at once, saying,

"Ooh, boy, I ought to...."

_So, here they are, two little chapters for you wonderful people to review now! Beware, soon the tone will become much less happy-go-lucky; I'm done with foreshadowing, onto the real story soon. Please, please, please review, it would make my day! Good job to those who can guess who Bella Walker shall one day marry....although her portrait is different than her future descendents'............._

_hester gray_


	5. Chapter 5: Loss

Frank West stood on his porch, looking out over the few fields of green that remained on his ever decreasing farm. During the past few years, he had been forced to sell more and more of his land to pay the bills and expenses that continued to loom over them. All that was left were the chickens, two horses that were not in their prime, and a Jersey cow that lumbered over the green grass. When Leslie was five, and Kenneth one, he had gotten a small pony, planning to teach them to ride. A pony had never been more loved than that one, but it had gotten sick and died only two years ago. Frank sighed. Perhaps if they had good weather this summer, and he managed to bring in a great deal of hay to sell, they could buy some nice little animal for the children to take care of and love. Rose would probably rather get a new grand dress or hat, but maybe he could convince her. They were growing up too fast, he realized, his brow deepening. Kenneth was a serious lad for a boy of eight and Leslie, why, Leslie was working to try to get an education!

His worries fell away when he began to watch the sky. It was dusk and the sun was starting to fall behind the red and orange clouds. The wind picked up, rustling leaves and cooling the grass as the trees around the house swayed to the pushing wind. The sun was sinking down, down- and was gone. Night had fallen and an old moon hung in the sky that was softly becoming a deep purple. If you stood, motionless, you could hear the waves falling on the lighthouse shore, and you could see the tall lighthouse building rising up out of the night. Frank slowly inhaled, and his eyes began to dream as he looked at the fading landscape. This was his home, his piece of wonder. He had never been an especially successful farmer, but in a way, it was an occupation made for him. He could truly appreciate the fruit of his labor with its beauty as well as bounty. His sense of beauty had always been dominant in his characteristics, and was one of the ways that he had once begun to fall for Rose, so many years ago, or so it seemed.

Leslie tiptoed outside, shutting the screen door silently and went to lean on the post next to her father. Her hair was caught by the wind and streamed lightly behind her like a shower of wheat-gold ribbons. The sound of the old West piano gently ebbed into the night scene as Kenneth began to practice the beautifully simple, old songs that were dear to the entire family. Frank breathed, "Oh, Les, sometimes I wish it could be twilight all day long."

Leslie thought for a while before responding. "I don't know," she finally started, "if it were, we might not notice the twilight, which would be horrible. I guess we need ugly, muddy days so that we can really enjoy the nice moments. I do love twilight though, especially on the shore. I feel so close to everything there, it's like my soul is-is flying into the sunset, and I don't know what will happen there but I know that it will be wonderful. I can always think differently there, see differently."

"Maybe we can go to the shore tomorrow night, after we finish haying for the day. I started the hay early because the weather was so nice, so we'll get the first load into the barn in the next few days, providing that there isn't any rain."

Rose opened the screen door and spoke to the two elfish friends softly, "Leslie, I think you should come in now, you seemed pretty tired earlier. You and Kenneth need to catch up on rest, I think the last bit of school has been a little too much for you. Frank, don't forget to sleep now."

Leslie righted herself and kissed Rose's cheek. "Goodnight Mama. See you in the morning Father." He smiled at her and Leslie went inside, suddenly feeling very tired. She walked slowly up to her room, yawning, and as soon as her head laid on her pillow, her dreams began.

The sky was bright as Leslie and Kenneth ran over the field, laughing for no reason other than that the day was great and they were enjoying it to the full, outside, with their wonderful father. The birds were singing and flying over the hills and valleys. They were ready to bring in their first load of hay, and Frank smiled at their delight as he remembered all of the summers they had spent before then, which were filled with nearly all joy and no pain. He called to them regretfully. "Leslie, Ken! We should get this load at least into the barn, alright? Hey, maybe we can walk down to the shore again, it was really nice a few days ago. We can watch the sunset for a bit and then come home. Agreed?"

Leslie and Ken came to the wagon filled with hay and nodded. They loved to hay with their father, it was a treat, especially for Leslie because she was able to get out of the house for a while without upsetting Rose, who often wished Leslie could enjoy mending and cleaning a little more. The pair started to walk alongside the wagon, until Frank said, "Leslie, Ken, why don't you guys ride the wagon? Nate here can open the door for me, and this way you can be handy for unloading."

Nate, the hired hand, smiled good-naturedly. Leslie said, "Okay, let's go Ken," and Nate helped her up onto the high, swaying mass of gold-green grasses.

"Here you are, little fella," Nate said, lifting Ken high and tossing him easily onto the top of the wagon load. He lifted his hat slightly at the two children on the hay, smiling a little at the pretty picture they made. Leslie's hair fell over the hay, blending in with it and accenting it as she lay still beside Kenneth, who looked out over the field silently.

"Oh, the Summer is nearly as good as Spring, don't you think?" Leslie asked Ken softly. "I suppose all the seasons are nearly as good as Spring, because they all are wonderful in their own way. Winter is pale beauty, Spring is, in a way, peacefulness, Summer is happiness, and Autumn is mystery." She turned to Ken, to find him staring into the fluffy, cumulus clouds that hung over them as they rode on homeward, with a piece of hay drooping from his mouth. His green eyes were dark and yet, also bright, in his little brown face. She thought he had not heard her, but he had, and he spoke in an odd, slow voice.

"I...I didn't quite hear you there. You see, as you spoke, somehow I had this picture in my head of you and me on the shore. I was playing piano and you were singing. You looked sad, and upset, but I felt calm. At the end of the song, I got up and walked away, with you looking after me. Just when you said 'mystery,' it all faded and I sort of came back, was riding the wagon again, right here, with the hay below us and the sky above us. Odd, isn't it?" He turned to look at her with his wide green eyes.

Deep down, Leslie could feel something stirring unpleasantly as she smiled back at Ken. "And to think I thought I was the dreamy one of us, Ken!" She laughed easily and shrugged the creeping feeling out of herself as she looked out from her queenly throne to the house. They were almost back at the barn, and she could see a woman speaking with Mother on the porch. The woman nodded, and continued jabbering at Rose. Leslie could tell from here that Rose was beginning to get impatient with her visitor, and she grinned and laughed, pointing the source for her mirth out to Kenneth. Ah, Leslie thought, it must be Mrs. Moore from down a ways. For some reason, she often stopped by to talk to Rose and critically look on the home of her family.

Kenneth shook his head, also with a grin. "Mother looks like she just might send Mrs. Moore away with a right good kick today!" He started to hum quietly, and Leslie heard the gentle, sad notes over the creaking of the wagon and the conversing of Frank and Nate. She listened for a moment and then began to sing softly,

_"Moon River, wider than a mile,_

_I'm crossing you in style some day._

_Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker,_

_Wherever you're going I'm going your way._

_Two drifters off to see the world._

_There's such a lot of world to see._

_We're after the same rainbow's end-_

_Waiting 'round the bend,_

_My huckleberry friend,_

_Moon River and me." **_

The wagon started to climb a short hill up to the barn as Mrs. Moore glanced up at Leslie and Ken and heard Leslie singing as they rode up the hill. "Sing before eating, cry before sleeping, that's what I always a'heard," she said in a raspy voice prone to gossip and lies, "I never did hold with singing anyhow." She shook her head, as if to say Leslie had been exceedingly strange in her happiness. Mrs. Moore briskly left and started down the road just as the wagon crested the hill and began to enter the barn.

When Leslie shrieked, Mrs. Moore did not look back, but said to herself, "My what an awful place. Odd children too," as Rose became white and flew to the barn, where Ken's blood was seeping into the hay around Leslie's feet. Leslie held him, rocking back and forth, with her head leaned over his. Her body was red where she held Ken. When she looked up into her father's pained, destroyed looking eyes and her mother's revulsion and shock, her blue eyes were too big, too bright, for her pale face. Leslie did not cry at first, however, not even before sleeping. She could not and would not move, and would never laugh the same way again.

_**The song above is "Moon River" which was made in the 1960's, but I thought it was very appropriate here; it was composed by Johnny Mercer and Henry Mancini, originally sung in Audrey Hepburn's __Breakfast at Tiffany's__ movie._

_Author's Note: Review please, let me know what you think, I hope you are enjoying it!_

_hester gray_


End file.
